Same Person
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: Just Kurama arguing with himself


Okay... I'm craving for a KuramaXBotan fan fic. Maybe this will encourage other authors then! :) I hope you guys like it anyway!

* * *

"Mr. Minamino, a woman named Botan is in our waiting room. She says she knows you."

Ayumu, Shuichi Minamino's secretary, stood in front of him with a clipboard in hand. Her black hair was tied up into a bun and her clothes looked too professional. She was wearing a black blazer with a white collar shirt inside. The black skirt she had on was knee-length and was paired up with a pair of black high heels to make up for her height. Little distinguished make-up demonstrated how confident she thinks about herself. Shuichi would not lie. She looked cute and was easy to the eyes.

"Shall I send her off just like your other _friends_?" Ayumu pressed on.

Since Shuichi started working, tons of women _visited _him and stated that they were _good friends_ even though he did not know any of them. There was a time when he actually had to call security to stop a particular girl from harassing him. It was true that he could just kill her off but he could not simply hurt a woman, more of, a human being.

"Actually, no. She's actually one of my friends. May you tell her that I'll be right out? I just need to finish this paperwork." Shuichi said with a genuine smile.

With that said, Ayumu went out of his office with a hint of jealousy in her eyes. Shuichi resumed his work and glanced at his surroundings. His office was not really a mess but it was not clean enough to be presentable to Botan. He decided to open the blinds to let more sunlight in. The rays of the sun highlighted his leather black chair and wooden table with stacks of paper on it. He cleaned up his table as he stared at the unorganized books in his bookshelf. He began stressing out.

"_You should really relax, Shuichi. It is just Botan." _Youko stated in a teasing voice.

"Not now, Youko." Shuichi snarled.

Pacing over to the bookshelf, he arranged his books in alphabetical order. When he was organizing the bottom part of his bookshelf, he noticed how dirty the floor seemed to be. He looked for something in his office that could clean the floor. A vacuum maybe.

"_Vacuum? Don't bother! Impressing some girl you __**don't **__like does not make sense at all" _

"I **am not** trying to impress her. "

Wanting to prove Shuichi's point, he walked out of his office and headed to the waiting room. What he didn't expect was Botan with her hair down. He halted from his steps as he listened to his heart pound. She was looking at the people passing by with her amethyst eyes. And she seemed to be waiting for someone. She was waiting for him. It made Shuichi feel happy that she was as eager as him to catch up with the occurring events. It didn't also go unnoticed by him that she was all dressed up. She was wearing an adorable dark blue summer dress with a white baby collar on it.

"_She's so perfect. I could just kiss every inch of her bo—" _

"Youko, stop being lustful. This is a friend we are talking about" Shuichi began arguing with his inner self.

"_Oh, I am not lustful. I am in love with her. I desire to pleasure her." _

…

"_Why don't you just admit that you love her?" _

"It's because I don't"

"_What do you mean you don't? We're the same person!" _

"We are not! You're a…

"Ah. Ku- I mean Shuichi, are you okay?" Botan interrupted Shuichi from his thoughts.

Her worried eyes stared at him. She knew by the way he looked that something was bothering him. Shuichi, on the other hand, began to sense her worried gaze on him and had to snap out of his reverie. He couldn't just let Botan be concerned about him. She came here for a visit, not to be troubled.

"I'm alright, Botan. What do I owe this pleasure?" Shuichi smiled that earned him Botan's sweet laughter.

"Lord Koenma gave a week off from work so, I decided to see you."

"Have you visited anyone else besides me?"

A small part of him *ahem Youko* wanted to hear that she came to see him first. The other guys could just go and do something else. He, on the other hand, wanted to know that Botan thought of him more than the other guys. He could fully admit that all he desired was to be with her and for her to feel the same way. Shuichi, on the other hand, claimed to be wholly different from Youko. He believed that he saw Botan only as a friend. Nothing more. He merely asked because he wanted to visit the other guys and might as well join her to see them. It would be less lonely and more enjoyable with her company.

"Not yet. I was wondering if you wanted to see them too. We can visit them together if you want."

"I'd love that." A genuine smile formed on Shuichi's handsome features. He felt lighter somehow.

"So…" Botan started off.

"So what?"

"Are you going to show me your office or what?" She giggled.

"Oh, right. Follow me."

As they walked through the halls, Shuichi could notice the eyes that were watching Botan. He could sense that every man in the building was physically attracted to her. He leisurely decided to walk by her side and guide her by having his right hand on her lower back. He looked down and smiled at her. In return, Botan smiled back. Envious whispers erupted in the hall. His job was done.

"_Okay… Spill it… What are you afraid of, Shuichi? We both obviously like her" _Youko urged on.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Shuichi did not want to admit anything. He did not want to show any weakness.

"_Lies! I can see right through you. After all, we are the same. You're afraid of losing her, aren't you? Shuichi, I can protect her. We can protect her." _

Youko knew the dangers of loving a woman and declaring her to be his. He had made too many enemies. Most of them seeking for revenge. And what better way to get revenge than to kill the woman that he's living for. It was selfish of him to want her and know the jeopardies that his getting into. However, he could not stop his feelings. He would just have to make sure that nothing will happen to his precious Botan. He promised.

"That's the whole point, Youko! It's too dangerous and is a selfish act!" Shuichi couldn't just love her and claim her. He would lose her… forever.

Shuichi, completely ignoring Youko, opened the door to his office. He let Botan go in first as other gentleman would. Following after her, he closed the door for some privacy. He watched her as she took in everything in front of her; his desk, bookshelf… his unclean floor.

"Kurama! This is so nice! I wish—"

"_Fine. Ignore me all you want Shuichi but regret is a different beast when you live for centuries." _Youko successfully invaded his thoughts_._ He knew that this would bother Shuichi. And he knew what it was like to live in regret. He didn't want it to happen this time around. They both didn't.

"-office this huge and pretty! Kurama? Kurama?" Botan noticed the uneasy look on Shuichi's face. She grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him.

"Sorry, Botan. What were you saying?" Shuichi blinked twice and looked at her.

"Nothing. What were you thinking about?" Botan could tell that it was pretty serious. Shuichi would always have a certain look in his eyes when he was deep in thought.

"Oh. Nothing. Youko was just forcing me into something but it's quite risky." Shuichi tried to reassure her with a smile.

"You know what, Kurama? I remember when you told me that any prize worth having requires a risk."

Botan released him from her hold and then beamed at him. This time it was Botan who outsmarted him and it was with his own words. Pretty clever. He was impressed…

Maybe they were both right. Their words started to plague his mind. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to decide.

"Botan…"

"Yes, Kurama?"

"Will you go out with me?" Kurama smiled sincerely.


End file.
